It was Time Well Spent
by Hitomi-taichou
Summary: The pace of time can never change, only the way you use it. HPDM, Fluff


**A/N: Tom Felton's (Draco Malfoy 3) 'Time Well Spent' with some lyrics changed for a 'Hogwarts version' and more Drarry**

**Ignores OOFP and HBP and DH**

**Dumbledore, Snape and Sirius are alive. Padfoot's name has been cleared.**

_**Bold Italics are lyrics**_

**~**

_**And I was woken by the thought in my head,  
"Time to see the world and get up out of this bed."**_

Draco, being the impatient person he was, ran out of the Slytherin dormitories and rose from the cold dungeons. Yesterday, at breakfast, Dumbledore announced that due to good exam results, the whole school got the day off. It's not like he didn't want to be near the Slytherins, just not right now. Not today. The sun shone in a pale spring sky without a single cloud in sight.

_**With feet to walk with and a little time to kill,  
I grab my guitar so I can go and chill**_

Draco smiled as he lay down on the hill. There was nothing to disturb him now. Pansy and her freakishly stalking hands couldn't find him. Everything except Potter of course, but at least he was being quiet, and he seemed to Draco needed his peace. The raven haired boy was alone which was strange and was laying in a trance exactly the same as Draco's. They haven't had an argument in weeks, which was fine with Draco. When the Slytherin said that he would want to be dominated, that wasn't what he had in mind. Finally, curiosity got the better of him.

"Where's your friends Potter?"

The tanned Gryffindor opened his jade eyes. Pale eyebrows rose to an equally pale hairline. He never realised how bright those eyes were when they didn't have to hide behind hideous glasses, have the threat of death by the hand of some psychopath or be clouded with hate.

"None of your business Malfoy, I just want a peaceful day without any problems."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"If you want peace, then move somewhere else."

"No thanks, I'll just stay here. Plus, I got here first."

"Alright, just be quiet."

"Potter-"

"Shut it Malfoy. I'm sick of pointless fighting."

"So am I. I was planning on calling a truce. Not between Gryffindor and Slytherin of course, I can't control them and I know that you can't control Weasley and Granger. Just between us."

Harry's red lips curled into a smile. A beautiful smile actually, as Draco noted. That would be the first smile that Draco had first seen for him. He wished that the moment and image would last forever.

But reality showed again and the moment passed.

_**Out on Box Hill, cotch I will,  
Won't stop til I fall asleep.**_

"I would like that... Draco."

"Alright then... Harry," First name basis seemed weird...and nice, "and seeing as we're no longer fighting, care to tell me where Weasley and Granger are?"

"I might as well, no one else to talk to."

When Harry looked up, he did a double take on the look of concern on the Ice Prince's normally cold mask. "Well," the Gryffindor began, "Ron didn't seem to keen on conversing civilly with me right now. And Hermione, well, she was forced to remain with him."

"What happened?" Draco asked intently. He had never shown any emotion or sympathy to anyone in Voldemort's reign, thanks to his father, but that blonde bastard was dead. Thank Merlin...

"He didn't take it too lightly that I broke up with Ginny because of my...desire."

"Desire?"

"Yes"

"What, like you're gay?" the blonde asked jokingly.

"Well, yes..."

"Because if that were to be the case, then- Wait. What?"

"You heard me, the whole world is against the gays and their Saviour just happens to be one."

"The Wizarding World accepts gays Harry, it's just those Gryffindorks. Otherwise the snake pit wouldn't be safe for me..." He was hoping that Harry got the hint

Green eyes twinkled in amusement as he laughed at 'Gryffindorks', then he paused. "Hold on, you're gay?"

"Yes, and Slytherin accepts it fine, if that's what you were going to ask."

"Close but no cigar. I was wondering, you know, since you're the first person who has the same...desires as me, when did you find out?"

Harry's eyes widened as he saw a _true_ smile broke over Draco's face. An actual smile, not an infamous smirk. It was a first for them both, to find someone to talk peacefully about this.

The sun moved and the air chilled as both boys cast away years of insults and torments in that single afternoon of talk and laughter.

_**I'll take my time and relax in the sun  
Because I heard time flies when you're having fun.**_

Weeks passed by and Harry and Draco got closer. They were often seen laughing and walking with each other in the hallways, paired up in potions or flying together. The Gryffindors caught onto this immediately and tried to curse Draco for 'using the Imperius' on their Saviour, until Harry stepped in and saved the Slytherin's ass.

This action lost him the hospitality and friendship of all Gryffindors and won him the respect of the Slytherins. But Draco was there. He would always be there.

The day after the Gryffindors, and the rest of the school (turns out that the lions can create rumours), abandoned him, Harry felt like he would die without the support of his new best friend and the surprising care of the blonde's (and now Harry's) house. "We protect our own." They had said.

_**And I've no idea  
Where that day gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.**_

"I hate them."

"I know Harry."

"Everyone left. But you. You're still here."

"I know that too Harry. We Slytherins finish what we start, no matter the consequences."

"I don't understand..."

"I made a promise Harry. And I'll do whatever it takes to fulfil it."

_**And I've no idea  
Where that day gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
Yeah…**_

Harry said one evening in Draco's private chambers, "Thank you, for everything Draco. I don't know why they're being like this. They haven't even _tried_!" Harry yelled out in frustration and things laying innocently on the floor shook and flew. Emerald eyes opened and ceased the flow of magic immediately. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be Harry," the blonde soothed, "It's not your fault."

"I thought I could trust them, you know. I thought that they were my friends. I thought wrong."

Draco didn't know what to say in this time. So he did what he craved to do ever since that fateful spring day. He leaned and pressed his lips to Harry's. The Gryffindor responded enthusiastically and immediately. Tongues met and pleasurable magic burst from the duo.

When the need for oxygen became too great, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Be my boyfriend Harry?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

_My world is perfect, _Draco thought as he pulled Harry in for another magical kiss.

_**And I remember sharing lips with**____**him…  
The coming weeks were to be so dim.**_

More weeks passed, and they were the happiest of Harry's life. Well, besides the whole...

"Traitor!"

"Let the Parselmouth fall for a snake would you!"

"Bloody ponce!"

"Want your dad to see you now Malfoy!"

"You shame all of Gryffindor house Potter!" This last statement came from Ron. Betrayal flooded through Harry quicker than the Cruciatus Curse. And it hurt more too, even though he knew that their friendship was beyond repair.

"Ignore the Weasel, love." A soft voice whispered into his ear, "Let's just go."

'_**Cause time with him is like no other -  
He can make a winter's day feel like the summer.**_

Dumbledore was on some kind of drug, they decided. They, being Slytherin and Harry. There was no way that sane/sober Dumbledore would allow Harry to stay in Draco's chambers. Maybe this was provoked by numerous death threats, the fact that Severus treated Harry fairly after he and Draco argued that he was more like his mother than his father, or the whole 'house unity' crap. Actually, the drugs sound more realistic.

So right now they assigned Blaise and Pansy to discover the effects of Gillyweed mixed with copious amounts of Firewhisky.

But right now, their life was perfect together. And Harry has no need to return to the horrid Dursley's since Voldemort was killed, so he and Draco were moving in with Sirius, after his name was cleared.

_**And it's oh so nice to have him alone,  
'Cause you know I made his leave his Marauder's Map at home.**_

They sat on the hill where the truce which changed their lives was made. Neither of them could foresee this coming, with Harry lying in Draco's arms, staring into the clear sky. A couple of years ago, if someone said to either of them that they would be the happiest couple that Hogwarts had ever seen, they would hex said person into oblivion.

_**The clock's ticking, but I don't mind  
Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time.**_

"Have I ever told you that I regret not seeing our love years ago?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, but it's lovely all the same."

_**And I have no idea  
Where those weeks gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.**_

One lazy evening, the two were laying infront of the blazing fire of the Slytherin Common Room when someone knocked on the front wall. "I need to speak with him!" a frantic voice pleaded. The magic changed the outsider voice so it was undetectable. "Let her through Alec," an Italian Slytherin drawled, "if she causes harm you may escort her out."

Alec, the three headed serpent, reluctantly let her through, muttering things about softening Slytherins.

"Harry!" the voice called.

"Granger?" Draco asked Harry. The blonde seemed to sympathise the brown haired girl after Harry told him about Ron's possessiveness, "What's she doing here?"

"No idea love." Harry turned around and gasped when he saw Hermione's tear covered face. "Hermione! What happened?"

"Ron, h-he hit me..."

"That bastard!" Draco snarled; he hated seeing Harry so affected by someone else's actions. Hermione turned to look at Draco

"Malfoy? Harry, so the rumours are true!"

"Don't tell me that you didn't know Granger."

"Call me Hermione, Draco. No, Ron wouldn't tell me anything, he wouldn't let me out of the common room except for classes and meals."

"He can't do that!" Harry said coldly.

"What happened to your face Hermione?" Draco asked

"Well, I confronted him about it one night, telling him that there was nothing wrong with being gay. Then he muttered something about Draco and I couldn't believe that Gryffindor left you because of that. I abhor them so much! I took my stuff, trunk and all, and told Ron that it was over and that I couldn't stay anymore. He didn't take it well-"

"So it seemed..."

"Draco..." Harry muttered

"Sorry love."

Hermione smiled at them. She had never seen Harry so happy, and as long as he had that smile on his face, she didn't care who put it on. Something must've appeared on her face because Harry turned to her and asked, "So you don't mind? Because I'm not leaving Draco."

"You're so happy Harry! I'm fine with whatever you choose."

"You should talk to Dumbledore about your situation," Harry suggested, "Maybe he can find another room for you."

"I was going to, but I had to see you first. I'm so sorry; I should've said something sooner."

"It's not your fault Hermione," Draco said, "You didn't know."

"Thank you" she said, with a small smile on her face, "I have to go now if I want to get there before curfew."

"Alright, come back ok?" Harry said.

Hermione just smiled, waved and left.

_**And I've no idea  
Where those weeks gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
So I sing…**_

A year later, Harry and Draco were curled up on their bed in the Noble House of Black. It was their one year anniversary and they couldn't have been happier. Hermione married Blaise when they left Hogwarts, it was something to last.

"Do you remember when we made that truce in spring?"

"Draco, I would never forget it. It was the best thing I've ever did for myself."

"So I suppose you wouldn't mind me doing this." Draco took out his acoustic guitar out from under the bed. He had fallen in love with it in the store ever since Harry introduced him to the Muggle world, "I wrote it a couple of weeks back when I was remembering everything."

The blonde took the guitar in his hands and played a couple of chords and sang:

"_**Reminded of the time in 1999,  
I started a brand new school.  
Behaved? I'd be lying.  
'Cause you'll be finding me  
'Round the back of that sports hall wall.  
Taking professors through the bends  
With our little sets of friends, yeah,  
We're about as focused as a broken camera lens.  
My first duel, my first fall for a guy…  
You know I – I think those years had taught me how to fly."**_

"It's beautiful, I love it Draco!"

"Happy Anniversary Harry."

"I'll love you forever, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, I'll love you for eternity."

And they fell asleep curled in each other's protective embrace.

'_**Cause I've no idea  
Where those years gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
And I've no idea  
Where those years gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
So I sing…**_


End file.
